Memories
by jeonjkuk
Summary: Namjin! BL! Based on Plastic Memores Anime! Seokjin adalah seorang Giftia dan dia benci dengan kenyataan itu


BTS FANFICTION!

BL!

Rate T+

 _ **Notes :**_

 _Namjin ff, banyak typo_

1\. First Meet.

Namjoon berlari kencang menuju tempat kerjanya, dia sudah hampir terlambat di hari pertamanya semalam dan Namjoon tidak ingin imagenya semakin buruk didepan bos dan juga rekan kerjanya yang lain.

Dia memasuki gedung sederhana yang berada di belakang gedung kantor utamanya. Namjoon adalah anggota dari Bighit Artificial Intelegence atau lebih sering dikenal dengan BAI.

Tugas mereka adalah mengambil kembali 'Giftia' robot yang hamper sempurna menyerupai manusia dari pemilik mereka, sebelum Giftia berubah lepas kendali.

Suara pintu yang bergeser keras dan suara debaman terdengar nyaring di kantor itu, Namjoon tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri saat dia meraih pintu geser kantornya,

"ah! Namjoon! Kau sudah tiba?" pemimpin mereka Bang Sihyuklah yang pertama kali menyapa Namjoon, seorang pemuda tegap berkacamata membantu Namjoon berdiri.

"terima kasih, constance" ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"dengan senang hati Namjoon" Constance membalas senyum Namjoon dengan ramah. Waktu hidup Giftia hanya 9 tahun, Tugas BAI adalah mengingatkan sang pemilik dari Giftia tersebut dan juga melakukan negosiasi pada pemiliknya.

"hari ini kau akan menerima Giftiamu kan?" pertanyaan dari Bosnya itu langsung dibalas Namjoon dengan anggukan, semalam dia hanya mengikuti Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin, dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Yoongi dan Hoseok bekerja, Jimin adalah Giftia baru, dia Yoongi biarkan memperhatikan Hoseok saat Giftia itu melakukan Negosiasi.

"baiklah, Hoseok!" mendengar panggilan dari Bos, Hoseok mendekati mereka berdua.

"ada apa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"apakah Jiminie sudah bisa dibiarkan bekerja sendiri?" pertanyaan itu membuat Hoseok mengalihkan atensinya pada Jimin yang sedang bermain dengan anak anjing yang ada dikantor mereka.

"menurut Yoongi, Jimin belum bisa dibiarkan sendiri. Nantinya dia malah akan membuat susah pengawas" Bang Sihyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu tolong panggilkan Seokjin" senyum di wajah Hoseok luntur sudah, Yoongi yang sejak tadi tertidur di mejanya tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan menatap Sihyuk serta Namjoon sangar.

"YA! ORANG TUA SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENETAPKAN SEOKJIN DILAPANGAN LAGI!" sebuah kursi melayang kearah Sihyuk dan Namjoon, jika saja Constance tidak sigap untuk menangkap kursi itu, pasti cedera serius tidak biasa dijauhkan dari bos mereka.

"Y-yoongi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain, bukankah Seokjin juga cukup berpengalaman?" dengan nada yang bergetar Sihyuk mencoba untuk menenangkan Yoongi. Hoseok dan Jimin sudah berada didekat Yoongi untuk menahannya.

Suara pntu yang bergeser mencuri perhatian semua orang, seseorang yang sejak tadi sedang dibicarakan tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin dengan nada yang datar.

"Seokjin, apa tidak masalah jika kau menjadi partner Namjoon?" Tanya Sihyuk langsung, Yoongi sudah hampir menyerang bos mereka tiu, jika saja Hoseok dan Jimin tidak menahannya.

"boleh saja, aku tidak masalah kok" Namjoon menghela nafas lega, Yoongi terlihat masih kesal, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh kedua Giftia pendampingnya.

"baiklah, hari ini, Constance akan membimbing kalian, Namjoon! Semalam kau sudah melihat bagaimana Yoongi bekerja bukan?" Namjoon mengangguk, Seokjin sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"baiklah, selamat bekerja!" setelah menundukkan badannya, Namjoon langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, didepannya ada Constance yang tampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas Giftia yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"baiklah, karena ini tugas pertama kalian, akan kuberikan tugas yang mudah, aku sudah mendekati pemiliknya dan Giftia itu sendiri, mereka adalah keluarga sederhana dan ramah" Constance memberikan salah satu dari berkas-berkas miliknya kepada Namjoon.

"mohon bantuannya" ujar Namjoon pada Constance.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya ditemani keheningan, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, Constance sibuk dengan kemudinya, Namjoon dengan berkasnya dan Seokjin hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi jalanan.

"baiklah, kita sudah sampai" ucapan Constance mencuri perhatian Namjoon dan Seokjin, mereka melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki taman kecil penuh bunga.

"baiklah, Seokjin, lakukan tugasmu" Seokjin memandang Constance dengan tatapan ragu. Perlahan Seokjin melangkah mendekati pintu rumah itu, Dia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

Pintu rumah pun terbuka, ada sepasang suami-istri yang memandang kearah mereka dengan sendu.

"permisi paman, bibi. Kami disini ingin menjemput Lucas" Namjoon yang sejak tadi berada didekat Seokjin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"apakah ini sudah waktunya?" Wanita tua itu memandang kearah mereka bertiga bergantian, saat matanya melihat anggukan dari Constance, isakan wanita itu pecah.

Dari dalam rumah keluar seorang pemuda tampan, ia memakai setelan rapi dan tersenyum pada Namjoon, Seokjin serta Constance. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Constance.

"Lucas?" Namjoon memandang pria itu, mencoba untuk memastikan.

"ya, itu Aku" Lucas tersenyum ramah, Seokjin mendekati mobil mereka, Ia menekan satu tombol yang berada di dekat kemudi, bagian belakang mobil terbuka. Memperlihatkan tempat peristirihatan terakhir dari Giftia itu.

Tempat itu menyerupai ranjang rumah sakit yang dapat dilipat. Lucas mendekati alat itu dan duduk diatasnya, Seokjin mendekat dan memakaikan Lucas sebuah cincin, lalu ia mundur, mempersilahkan Lucas untuk mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya.

"ibu,ayah" pasangan Suami-Istri itu melangkah mendekati Lucas, sebuah pelukan diberikan Lucas untuk ibunya.

"terima kasih karena sudah mengurusku selama 9 tahun ini, maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu ibu" Wanita itu menangis keras sambil memeluk Lucas, Suaminya menangis dalam diam sambil memandangi interaksi Lucas dan istrinya.

"ayah, tolong jaga ibu ya? Kurangi menonton hingga larut, itu tidak baik, aku tidak bisa menemani ayah lagi, jadi tetaplah sehat dan temani ibu" akhirnya tangisan Pria yang dipanggil Ayah itu meledak, ia memeluk Lucas serta Istrinya erat.

"sampai kapanpun kau aka tetap kuanggap sebagai anakku Lucas! Sampai kapanpun!" Lucas tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah mengurusnya.

Seokjin mendekat, Lucas memberikan tangannya yang telah dipakaikan Seokjin cincin tadi, Seokjin menggenggam tangan pria itu, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada pria itu, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Lucas tersenyum lagi.

Melepaskan genggaman mereka, sebuah notifikasi keluar dari tubuh Lucas, Seokjin langsung menekan tombol Yes dan tubuh Lucas sudah ditutupi cahaya lembut, proses penghapusan ingatan sedang berjalan dan selama proses itu, tak sekalipun Lucas mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"terima kasih" kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Lucas dan akhirnya Giftia itu menutup matanya.

a/n :

haiyo! ini ff pertama yg saya keluarin setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi reader!

oh! klo ada author ff namjin lain yang baca, ini reviewer yang pake nama 'no name' ehehe

makasih udah mau baca, dan saya harap kalian bersedia untuk mereviews ff ini ^^


End file.
